This invention relates to an electric circuit breaker and, more particularly, to a circuit breaker that includes a shunting impedance, typically a resistor, connected across the separable interrupting contacts of the interrupter during a portion of a circuit-breaker operation.
The invention is particularly concerned with an impedance contact assembly for slidably connecting one end of such an impedance to a movable one of the interrupting contacts, which is preferably of rod form. This impedance contact assembly must be capable of carrying the impedance current between the movable interrupting contact and the impedance during circuit-breaking and/or circuit-making operations and must also be capable of repetitively withstanding without damage any arcing that might develop at the impedance contact assembly during either of these operations.